Pride of Lion
by Alastor90
Summary: Dante versus the Phantom. Rated T for language. One shot.


I got bored one day and just got inspired by the fight scene between Phantom and Dante. For those who don't know, it's from the first Devil May Cry. I'm open to all reviews and criticisms, but if you flame me I'll have your balls in a jar on my desk.

Anyway, I don't own any copyright. The characters and storyline belong to Capcom and I am in no way affiliated with the entity in question.

With that in mind, on with the story.

* * *

It was an easy trial, or at least, it was supposed to be. Dante had made his way into the castle not too long ago, but already he'd faced down hordes of demons, got impaled on a homicidal demon sword, and the only girl in the party was nowhere to be seen. On his way back from visiting the bridge, he was suddenly struck by an odd lightning, then it'd shattered and he'd been transported to the demon world temporarily. No doubt another ploy to stall him and make things all the more complicated. He wasn't complaining though, a little fight from time to time sure made life interesting. He just wished there was something a bit stronger. Returning was as simple as exterminating the few pests that appeared and stepping unto the platform that brought him back to the human world.

The demon slayer made his way to a pair of large double doors. They were gothic in design and in his opinion quite beautiful. It was a shame he wasn't there to be sight seeing though. With a loud and thunderous kick the doors flew open for him, allowing him entrance into the twisted and deformed chapel within. What was once a place of worship was nothing more than a mockery of once was. Dante had no idea of the Island's history, but he was pretty sure the pillars that lined modestly sized chapel weren't supposed to be moving and writhing as if they were alive. They were bent in elbow shapes and were the source of the creepiness Dante felt. Despite writhing and moving though, they still served their purpose to hold up the ceiling.

Dante walked over to the pedestal set in the center, it appeared to be an altar. A blue tablet looking item was set in the center, hovering as a matching barrier of magic was erected around it. It was strong enough to ensure Dante a hard time if he tried to force through it though weak enough that it wouldn't really give him a problem if he got serious. In either case he decided to play along with this game and see where it led him.

As he walked up to the Pride of Lion, as the inscription read, the barrier of magic slowly faded away, easing the tablet down unto the altar. Dante was about to take it, but as he reached to do so, there was a violent tremor. _Of course I couldn't just take it and be on my way._ He thought grimly with a heavy sigh. It was too much like a bad video game in his opinion, but that wasn't really important at that point in time.

Right on cue, the glass ceiling above him on the roof of the cathedral shattered. Dante wasn't very surprised, as he'd been through something akin to this a while ago. For now he'd go along with the situation. With a loud, ground shaking smash, the creature landed in front of him, immediately immersing him in a great heat. As it roared out inhumanly, another surge of heat washed over him. Even still, Dante looked bored.

The creature was in the shape of a spider, and was mostly white. Its exoskeleton appeared to be made out of some kind of rock and the whole thing was filled with what appeared to be magma. Its beady eyes focused in on him, sizing him up and trying to asses his combat worth. As always, Dante expected it to take the holier than thou position because all demons were arrogant, self righteous assholes. Of course, he included himself in that.

"Bah, another small one; I thought I'd sensed something a little bigger. What a disappointing catch." It was surprising the behemoth could speak, but then again Dante knew better than to judge by appearances. With a cocky and arrogant stride he strolled up to the creature casually. He tapped against the rock, testing it durability, and finding it to his satisfaction. He was sure to have some fun with this one. All of the small fry had started to bore him to tears. Dante was just about to pack it up and head home before this guy came along.

"What a _big_ surprise. I hope for your sake you have something inside that big body of yours." He was sarcastic, insulting, and downright indignant, but there was no need for formalities here. Then again, Dante had never followed what was formal anyway. As long his clients gave him jobs and made sure to pay, the rest could go to hell for all he cared. In fact, this thing would be going back to hell soon too. Dante would make sure of it.

"You puny pathetic thing! I'll step on you like an ant." It gave a sadistic laugh before bringing up one of its heavily armored legs and taking a swipe at the red clad devil hunter. Dante could already sense it coming though, and evaded over the hulking mass of heat and rock with ease. A blast of heat erupted from the spider, incinerating the spot he'd been standing in only seconds before. A gigantic scorpion-like tail extended from the Phantom's rear, further adding to its unfriendly appearance. Dante couldn't help but think he needed to put this punk in his place.

The gigantic stinger tried to stab at Dante, but he's rolled to the side as the creature turned around to face him. It was immediately met with a barrage of lead from his twin pistols Ebony and Ivory. True to their namesake, they were a pair of .45 Caliber Pistols, uniquely crafted and customized specifically for him. Ebony was an obsidian black and Ivory was a beautiful heavily polished chrome. Both were kept flawlessly clean and ready to use at a moments notice. They were Dante's signature guns and went with him on every mission. They were as essential to him as the air he breathed. Combined with Dante's devil power, they were a formidable force all on their own.

Most of the bullets had been deflected by the beast's heavily armored hide, and the bullets that did get through didn't do any significant damage. Dante would have to find a weak spot first. His thoughts were interrupted as the phantom turned around and let loose a power blast of flames. Dante narrowly evaded but his coat was slightly burned by the intense heat.

Dante circled around, going behind the creature. He unloaded more bullets but to avail, as its big fat ass was armored as well. Phantom roared as if offended or outraged by such a tactic. Dante merely shrugged it off and made his way to the creature's other side, unloading more bullets into its hulking and rocky surface.

The tail struck out violently, slamming into Dante at full force and flinging him back against the wall. Pain ripped through his side, and Dante knew there were a few ribs broken. With a slight grunt, He forced himself from the wall, drawing forward the Alastor at the same time. If the bastard wanted to play rough, then Dante was all for it.

Alastor was the demon sword Dante had acquired not too long ago. When he first went to approach it, the blade flung directly at him, piercing into the half-demon's heart and pinning him to the ground. Ever since that incident, Dante had been able to use the sword, which not only enhanced his already great speed, but made each of his attacks stronger with a powerful lightning element.

Dante felt a rush of power as he took hold of its hilt, which was intricately designed to look like a bat demon with its wings fully extended and the long blade coming out of its mouth. By traditional standards, it was a very large weapon, but for Dante it was perfect. It was much like the force-edge in terms of mass, and he'd been using that one blade for almost 20 years now.

Immediately, Dante raced towards the spider, blade in hand. It swung at him with one of its massive arms, but he dived over it. He immediately began a powerful combo, each attack slamming into the creature's ugly face, beating it back. Dante was actually overpowering the monstrosity until it regained its bearings and slapped him away with its mighty claw. It seemed Dante had found the weak point. There was no doubt that the body itself was also a giant weak spot, considering that everything around it was heavily armored and protected now that he thought about it.

Dante took to the air, blasting at its body with ebony and ivory. He came to land on it perfectly then jumped off, switching back to his sword before charging in and slashing into its face. It swiped at him again, but Dante successfully defended against the blow with the Alastor.

The demon hunter skidded across the ground from the sheer force of the blow before regaining his bearings. Immediately, the spider was assaulted by Ebony and Ivory once again. It had learned to expect it though, and used its heavily armored exoskeleton to deflect the bullets. A few had got through but with no real success.

With all the distance between them the phantom seemed to press it dace against the ground, which left Dante confused for a moment before he looked down to see the floor turning into a bright red. The intense heat set off a red flag in his head and immediately he moved. A pillar of magma erupted from where he'd been standing only moments before. The process repeated, but Dante was quick enough so that all he had to do was keep moving. Occasionally he would get a shot in that would throw off the behemoth's concentration.

As he got close enough, Dante seized the opportunity and began to hack and slash at the spider once more. It reared back in pain so Dante unloaded more lead into it. He was caught once more by the giant scorpion tail which didn't strike him directly but the floor beneath him. It threw off his balance and the spider smacked him across the room brutally with a sickening crack.

As he rose to his feet, the hunter gripped unto Alastor's hilt once again, his eyes shutting in concentration for only a moment. The spider used this opportunity to attack, but Dante felt all of his pain, his frustration, and struggle slip away. The result was an explosion of his demonic power. Electricity cackled around him violently as he charged forward, his blade strikes becoming a blur while he attacked the now off balanced spider. It let out an agonized scream as chunks of its rocky exoskeleton were ripped away brutally.

The creature was pushed backwards by the sheer force of the blows, but it was persistent. It struck at Dante fiercely, but its arms were batted away like they were nothing. Of balanced once again, Dante drew out Ebony and Ivory, firing more rapidly than before, electricity streaking behind the path of each projectile before it embedded itself into the Phantom's stone defense. It tried to deflect them as before, but it was useless.

As it took more and more damage, the Phantom began to glow bright red. The rock that was protecting it was becoming molten and hot. The result was that it became soft and more easily damaged by the barrage of attacks. It took the one option it had remaining.

Dominated and shamed, the Phantom made its escape as it roared out then burrowed into the floor. It melted the ground with ease. It was too wounded and too humiliated at being defeated so easily by one so small and human looking.

Dante stood there, sword in hand as he breathed heavily. The devil within him was slowly calming and his power slowly fading back into hibernation until he needed it again. All in all, it was pretty damn exhilarating despite his enemy making a run for it. He was certain it wasn't the last he saw of him though.

After it was all said and done, Dante claimed the pride of Lion and made his way back into the castle.


End file.
